Sweet Sixteen
by Naura Brieby
Summary: Ying akan genap berusia enam belas tahun, dan Fang lupa untuk menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Akankah ia bisa tepat waktu mendapatkan hadiah untuk Ying, atau malah menghancurkan hati gadis itu di hari spesial dalam hidupnya./RnR, please?


.

.  
Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios

Story © sweetprincess900045

Warning: FangYing, OOC, AU, etc...

.

.

Fang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku gym, menatap sebuah foto di ponselnya, foto dirinya bersama sang kekasih, Ying. Ia tersenyum lembut, berlama-lama menatap wajah polos kekasihnya, membuatnya menggigit bibir gemas.

Besok adalah hari spesial untuk Ying, besok gadis itu akan genap berusia enam belas tahun. Fang tahu bahwa Ying sangat bersemangat untuk hari ulang tahunnya; ia bisa melihatnya di mata cerah milik gadisnya itu. Setelah dua bulan menjalin hubungan, membuat Fang mengerti tentang Ying. Dan ia tahu bahwa besok akan menjadi hari sangat spesial bagi gadisnya.

Senyum Fang menghilang dan berubah masam. Ia merasa bersalah sekarang, karena ia lupa menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk sang putri yang juga spesial di hidupnya. Ia terlalu terjebak dalam dunia basketnya yang baru-baru ini meraih kemenangan, ditambah lagi dengan tugas bahasa Inggrisnya, dan kegilaan Gopal yang selalu menyeretnya pergi ke mall untuk membeli sesuatu yang unik.

"Oh, Boboiboy. Sepertinya seseorang lupa untuk membelikan seseorang hadiah ulang tahun," seru Gopal.

"Hmm. Aku ingin tahu siapa seseorang itu," kata Boboiboy. Dua pemuda itu berpura-pura merenung dan mengetuk-ngetuk dagu mereka.

"Tunggu, mungkinkah seorang gadis bernama Ying?" Gopal bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Fang memelototi mereka dan menutup ponselnya. "Kalian berdua, itu tidak lucu." geram Fang. "Sial. Ying pasti akan marah padaku karena tak memberinya hadiah."

"Kau tahu, aku lebih berharap Gopal yang lupa tentang ulang tahun Ying, bukan kau yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihnya," kata Boboiboy.

"Benar." sahut Gopal setuju, ia tengah mendribble bola di antara kakinya. "Aku lupa dengan kencanku bersama Nana sampai dua kali, dan belum mengerjakan tugas bahasa Inggrisku sama sekali, tapi aku masih punya hadiah untuk Ying!"

"Bukankah Nana masih marah padamu tentang hal itu?" tanya Fang.

"Yeah. Dia juga mengumpatiku dalam banyak bahasa dan melemparkan semua kekesalannya padaku," kata Gopal datar. "Kurasa dia sedang datang bulan."

"Santai saja," kata Boboiboy bertepuk tangan. "Kau kan punya banyak cara untuk menaklukan wanita lain." godanya.

Gopal mengerutkan kening dan mendorong Boboiboy ke lantai. "Katakan sekali lagi dan kupastikan kau dan Yaya takkan pernah bisa punya anak," Gopal mendesis.

Fang memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah teman-temannya dan terus merenungkan tentang hadiah ulang tahun Ying. Ia ingin hadiah yang sempurna. Tidak seperti Yaya yang menurutnya selalu mengharapkan over-the-top dari kata sempurna, ia ingin hadiah yang cukup bisa menampakkan senyum mempesona gadisnya. "Argh, aku dalam masalah besar," Fang mengerang.

"Ayolah, Fang. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja," ucap Boboiboy meyakinkan. "Meskipun Ying adalah sahabat Yaya, tapi setidaknya kekasihmu itu tidak mengharapkan segala sesuatu harus berwarna merah muda dan sempurna."

"Benar," kata Fang. Ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari gym." Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa." katanya dari balik bahunya.

"Sampai jumpa juga!" seru Boboiboy dan Gopal.

.

xxx

.

Kini Fang tengah berada di sebuah mall, dan ia merasa lebih stres daripada sebelumnya. Setelah empat puluh lima menit mencari, ia tak bisa menemukan sesuatu yang sempurna untuk diberikan pada Ying. Ia duduk di food court, memakan sandwhich dengan tampang masam, dan tepat saat itu pula ia melihat Yaya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, Fang!" seru Yaya. "Apa kau masih hidup?" Fang hanya menatap Yaya dengan pandangan kesal. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ucap Yaya lagi.

"Besok ulang tahun Ying dan aku belum mendapatkan hadiah untuknya. Kekasih macam apa aku ini."

"Baiklah, Fang," kata Yaya. "Ini tidak akan sulit." Yaya menatap Fang dan duduk di hadapan pemuda itu. "Jadi katakan padaku, satu hal apa yang paling Ying sukai?" tanyanya.

Fang berpikir sejenak dan menatap gadis di hadapannya itu. "Sekolah?"

Yaya mengerutkan kening dan menepuk jidat. "Bukan, bodoh! Yang paling Ying sukai itu adalah dirimu," jawabnya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu khawatir untuk membeli sesuatu di sini, selama itu datang dari hatimu."

"Apa kau terlalu banyak menonton film cengeng lagi?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu, dan kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?," ucap Yaya. Lalu ia melihat pada ponsel digenggamannya dan kemudian bangkit. "Aku harus pergi. Ada diskon besar-besaran di sebelah sana dan mereka menyebut namaku! Keberuntungan!" Fang hanya menyaksikan Yaya berjalan menjauh darinya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan sandwich-nya, ia bangkit dan berjalan lagi. Sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, ia berpikiran akan menyerah saja, sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah toko perhiasan dengan tag 'Customized necklacess 50% off' di depannya. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mendesah lega mendapati bahwa ia masih memiliki uang tunai. Sambil tersenyum, ia berjalan masuk ke toko itu.

.

xxx

.

Esok harinya, Ying tersenyum membaca kartu ucapan ulang tahun dari Nana. Sejak tengah malam hari tadi, ia telah resmi berusia enam belas tahun. Ia dibanjiri dengan banyak doa di hari ulang tahunnya ini, dan teman-temannya telah memberikan banyak hadiah padanya. Sejauh ini, ia mendapatkan hadiah jersey basket berwarna merah dan putih dari Gopal dengan nama dirinya dan nomor punggung Fang di baliknya, sebuah kue dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday' dari Amar, hoodie putih dengan nama dirinya yang berwarna merah cerah dan nomor '14' di bagian belakang, lalu di bagian depan terdapat logo sekolah dengan kata-kata 'Sweet Sixteen' di sekitarnya, hadiah ini dari Boboiboy, dan pena lucu dengan nama dirinya dari Nana. Ia tahu teman-temannya akan memberinya hadiahnya hari ini. Ia menyentuh tiara menyilaukan bertatahkan berlian, hadiah dari Yaya, terdapat enam belas berlian berkilauan indah di sana.

Meskipun Ying senang dengan hadiah-hadiah itu, ia masih memikirkan tentang Fang. Ia belum melihat pemuda itu sepanjang hari, dan ia khawatir pemuda itu lupa tentang ulang tahunnya. "Dia tidak akan lupa, Ying," ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. 'Fang tidak akan pernah melupakan sesuatu yang seperti ini.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Berpikiran tentang kekasihnya itu membuat wajahnya memerah dan terkikik gembira. Mereka sudah bersama selama dua bulan hingga sekarang, dan pemuda itu telah membuatnya mabuk cinta. Dia lebih dari sekedar playmaker; untuk Ying, dia adalah seorang ksatria berbaju baja di istananya. Tapi ketika mereka bersama, mereka seolah berada di dunia lain, dunia mereka berdua.

Ying menjerit kecil saat berjalan menuju lokernya. Ia berjalan ke arah lokernya berada dengan senyum di wajahnya. Di dalam lokernya terdapat boneka beruang putih dengan pita merah muda. Saat Ying mengambil boneka itu, sebuah catatan menyelinap keluar dari lokernya, ia mengambilnya dan membacanya keras-keras.

'Kau musik dalam hidupku. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu, dear.'

"Dan aku serius," kata suara yang terlalu familiar di telinga Ying. "Satu skor untukku."

Ying berbalik dan melompat pada Fang yang tengah menyeringai. "Ah, Fang! Ini sangat manis, terima kasih," ia menjerit. Fang tersenyum dan memeluknya erat-erat, mengangkat tubuh Ying dan memutar-mutarnya. Ying tertawa dan menyelipkan tangannya ke rambut Fang, meremas lembut helai rambut pemuda itu.

Setelah puas, akhirnya Fang menurunkan Ying dengan sedikit terhuyung. "Ugh. Kau berbau Gopal," canda Fang. "Aku bertemu Yaya berjalan dari arah sini. Apa yang lain juga sudah bertemu denganmu?"

Ying tersenyum dan menunjukkan hoodie barunya. "Boboiboy memberi ini untukku," katanya, setelah mengeluarkan hoddie itu dari ranselnya dan menunjukkan pada Fang.

"Bukannya aku tak suka, tapi kenapa harus nomorku?" tanya Fang.

Ying tersenyum dan mencium pipi Fang dengan lembut. "Karena itu angka keberuntunganku," katanya saat ia menarik diri. "Empat belas adalah angka keberuntunganku. Kenapa? Karena aku beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku."

Fang tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Ying, mencium bibir gadis itu singkat.

"Berbicara tentang angka," kata Ying. Ia menaruh hoodie-nya dan menunjukkan jersey bola basket barunya. "Gopal memberiku ini. Dan aku pasti akan memakainya di pertandingan malam ini. Kau harus mengalahkan mereka."

"Terima kasih, dear," kata Fang.

Fang meraih tangan Ying, mencium dan menggelitik tangan gadisnya itu dengan hidung. Ying terkikik dan berusaha untuk mendorong Fang, tapi berhenti saat Fang mulai menciumi hidungnya. Namun momen itu harus hancur seketika saat Mrs. Zila berjalan mendekati mereka dan bertepuk tangan keras.

"Kalian berdua tahu, ini adalah tempat belajar! Kami tidak membutuhkan kalian untuk menodai pikiran orang lain dengan berkasih sayang ria di depan umum," sembur Mrs. Zila marah. Dia melemparkan syalnya di bahu, menyesuaikan kacamatanya dan berjalan pergi.

Bel berbunyi dan Fang memberi Ying satu ciuman lagi. "Aku harus pergi, tapi aku akan menemuimu nanti, oke?" ucapnya. Ying tersenyum dan mengangguk. Fang mencium pipi Ying lalu berjalan pergi.

Ying mengerutkan kening dan memeluk boneka beruangnya. Fang tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Apakah dia lupa, atau dia menunggu saat yang tepat? Memutuskan untuk tak membiarkan hal itu mengganggunya, Ying bergegas menutup loker dan berjalan ke kelas berikutnya, memegang boneka beruang dalam dekapannya.

.

xxx

.

Malamnya, teman-teman sekolah berpesta di rumah Fang setelah pertandingan selesai. Mereka mencetak skor 28-16, membuat mereka semua bangga dan senang. Untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan pesta. Tapi pesta ini adalah pesta khusus, khususnya untuk ulang tahun Ying ke enam belas.

Gopal dan Nana berjalan mendekat ke arah Fang yang tengah memperbaiki letak beberapa balon. "Bro, kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana mengatur ini semua," komentar Gopal. "Dino dan Suzy berada di sana menggemparkan lantai dansa."

Mereka menoleh dan melihat Dino memutar-mutar Suzy dengan cepat, senyum cerah menghiasi ekspresi Suzy di sana.

Ponsel Nana berdering dan ia menyikut Fang. "Ying mengirim sms. Dia sudah sampai di sini," beritahunya.

Fang tersenyum dan bersiul keras, menarik perhatian semua orang. "Dia sudah sampai! Semuanya bersembunyi!" teriaknya. Boboiboy mematikan musik dan lampu, semua orang bergegas menemukan tempat persembunyian.

Pintu terbuka dan Ying berjalan masuk, ia mengenakan gaun merah strapless dan sepatu hak tinggi. Dan juga sebuah tiara bertengger di kepalanya "Fang?" serunya, menutup pintu di belakangnya. "Halo, ada orang?"

Kemudian lampu dinyalakan dan semua orang berhambur keluar, mengejutkan Ying. "Surprise!" mereka berteriak. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Ying menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, air mata turun di pipinya. Fang berjalan mendekatinya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Selamat ulang tahun, dear," katanya.

"Kau mengatur semua ini?" tanya Ying sambil menangis terharu.

Fang mengangkat bahu tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu, tuan putri," katanya. Ying tersenyum dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ying, ayo!" Yaya berteriak padanya. "Ayo kita mulai pestanya!"

Ying tersenyum dan menarik Fang bersamanya. Boboiboy menyalakan musiknya kembali, dan mereka menari bersama. Mereka bermain putar botol, truth or dare, dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Oke, semuanya! Saatnya untuk hadiah!" Gopal berteriak. Ying duduk di kursi dan mulai membuka hadiahnya satu persatu. Ia mendapat gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing dari Amar, Suzy memberinya IPod dengan lagu terbaru, Melody memberinya beberapa CD baru dari band-band favoritnya, Dino memberinya novel Fault in our Stars yang sudah ditandatangani oleh John Green, dan gelang dengan hiasan bentuk hati dari Yaya. Ying menerima semua hadiah itu dan menatap Fang. Fang hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya, membuat Ying menatap bingung.

"Cake!"

Semuanya mulai menyanyikan 'Happy Birthday to you' saat Boboiboy keluar dengan membawa kue dan berhenti di hadapan Ying. Terdapat tulisan 'Happy Sweet Sixteen, Ying!' dan enam belas lilin bersinar terang di atas kue.

"Make a wish dulu, Ying," kata Fang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Ying menutup matanya dengan tenang, lalu membuka matanya dan meniup lilin-lilin itu. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dan bersorak membuat Ying tersenyum lebar.

Saat Boboiboy menyiapkan sesi memotong kue, Fang menarik Ying ke luar. Udara dingin menerpa wajah gadis itu dan meniup rambutnya.

"Jadi, sejauh ini kau menikmati ulang tahunmu ini?" tanya Fang. Ying tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku bisa membuatnya lebih baik lagi," lanjut Fang. Ia tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih dengan pita biru. "Selamat ulang tahun, dear."

Ying menatap Fang sejenak lalu membuka kotak itu. Ia tersentak dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya sekali lagi. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah kalung berhias liontin berbentuk hati. Te Amo, tulisan itu terukir indah di liontin kalung itu. "F-Fang..." Ying tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia terlalu bahagia.

Fang mengambil kalung itu dan berdiri dibelakang Ying, memasangkan kalung itu pada gadisnya.

"Ini indah," bisik Ying.

"Berbaliklah," ucap Fang setelah selesai memasangkan kalung itu. "Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku." ucapnya saat gadisnya itu menghadapnya.

Ying mulai menangis, dan memeluk Fang. "Aku juga mencintaimu," balasnya.

Fang menyeka air mata di pipi Ying dan menangkup sisi wajah gadis itu. Ia membungkuk dan memberi gadisnya ciuman penuh gairah. Ying memeluk leher Fang, memperdalam ciuman itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka menarik diri dan saling melempar senyum.

"Ahem," suara batuk yang dibuat-buat menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Mereka menoleh dan menemukan Gopal menyeringai menatap mereka. "Kita perlu tuan putrimu itu untuk melakukan sesi memotong kue sekarang," katanya.

Fang tersenyum dan menarik Ying menuju rumah. "Jadi, apa yang kau harapkan di make a wish-mu tadi?" tanya Fang. Ying tersenyum dan mencium pipi pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berharap semua yang ada di sini selalu bersamaku," jawab Ying.

Fang tersenyum dan menarik gadisnya untuk ciuman selanjutnya. Ying tak protes, membuat Fang terus menciumnya penuh gairah.

Ini adalah pesta 'sweet sixteen' terbaik yang bisa ia harapkan.

.

.

FIN.

.

.

Berminat review?


End file.
